


Our Legacy

by Miraandi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Start, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harold Is Alive, Jealousy, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraandi/pseuds/Miraandi
Summary: Alternate start universe where Harold Anderson doesn't die, and successfully helps the boys cross over safely and quietly into the human world. Mika is introduced to them when she is four years old as her new family. As very powerful demons they serve as guardians for Mika when the power in her matures (inspired from SD2, James route from Diana).Tags and rating will be updated as the story progresses.
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul & Mika Anderson, Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Mika Anderson, James Anderson | Raestrao/Mika Anderson, Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru & Mika Anderson, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harold is mentioned in-game, and from what is revealed he is not the same here. Not so much a sweet old grandpa as he is a wild silver fox that likes to test his limits and stir the pot all while taking care of his precious granddaughter.

Harold

"Mika, my dear... I have a very special surprise for you."

"A surprise Papa?!"

"Oh yes - but you must be on your best behavior."

My dear granddaughter looked up at me with her wide brilliant eyes in excitement. She still couldn't pronounce 'Grandpa'. Or she didn't want too.  
She planted her little feet on the ground in determination and clasped her small hands behind her back. For a four-year-old she was very well behaved, I took great pride when introducing her to new people. Normally I wouldn't feel as nervous as I do. But these aren't ordinary people I'm letting into Mika's life.

The five demon princes of the abyssal planes. These brothers had the potential to be perhaps, the most powerful demons in all the five worlds.

What I'm attempting is nothing short of risky, to put it nicely. Every devil will hunt them to devour their power, every angel for breaking their sacred laws, and the demon lord himself for their treachery.

And that's the best-case scenario. If the brothers ever manage to turn on Mika -

No, we've come this far. I can't let these doubts sway me now.  
The risk will always be there.

Always.

I am as prepared as I'll ever be - everything has led up to this point. The princes and I have taken every precaution imaginable to hide their presence, and identity in this world. I know in my heart my efforts won't be wasted. Because all of this is for Mika.  
Everything I have done - since Mika has been in my care - has been with her well being in mind. Together, with the boys, there is no one who can protect and guide her better in life through her eventual transition.

Even now, as young as she is, I can feel the raw power growing within her, the size of a pinpoint now, it will only be a matter of time.

This was the ultimate price for coming to the human world. They will give their life to protecting Mika, and in exchange, they can learn and live in a way that wasn't possible in the abyssal plains.

"Now Mika, I need you to wait here. And no matter what you hear, you must not look in that room. Do you understand? Be a good girl and wait patiently for Grandpa."

Mika is looking between me and the huge double doors behind me, excitement clear in her eager eyes.

"No peeking Papa!"

She covers her glittering eyes.

Satisfied, I slowly make my way through the doors, gently closing it behind me.

Any moment now, our lives will change. For better or for worse, I stare intently at the large oval portal before me. Both heat and frost radiating off it in a most unnatural way. It looked much like a slow-moving mirror.

Now was the time - and with bated breath, I can feel the air around me change. A powerful charge in the air encompassing pure energy. The hair on my neck rose, a shiver of excitement and pride racing down my spine. I run my tongue along my teeth as I watch the portal ripple like molasses.

I'm barely ashamed to admit to the ego boost this gives me. Only the most powerful Demons, Angels and Devils have a monopoly on opening portals into the human world. It's very difficult to get anything past them in the first place, the angels especially.  
For me to open a massive concentrated portal that also disguises the brothers' great power as they pass through says a thing or two about me. I know now, I am a warlock without peer.

The first brother emerges with a breath and locks eyes with me.

James, as I call him.

Still in his demon form and all of his glory. We reach each other halfway and shake hands, and patting each other on the shoulder.

"How was it?" I ask him. It's a loaded question.

"It was disorienting. But nothing we didn't anticipate." James replies easily.

I squeeze his shoulder as another brother passes through.

This time it's the one I call Matthew.

"Wow, I never want to do that again." He laughs out loud, shaking his body like he's wet.

"The sensation of the portal clinging to you will subside," James affirms.

I welcome Matthew with open arms, firmly patting his back. As I'm releasing Matthew, who is taking in every detail of the room, another brother steps through.

It is Damien, the youngest. Without whom, none of this would be initially possible. He quickly strides towards me and his brothers, as if the portal could suck him back in.

I embrace him in a fast hug. Assuring him he will never endure that hell again. He shakes his head believing me, whispering words of gratitude over and over again.

Erik came next. I never could figure him out. I knew he was a... passionate man, but of what exactly, I didn't know. It certainly wasn't women, no matter how much he attested to otherwise.

He stepped toward me, gracefully extending his hand, politely thanking me and asking his brothers how they felt.

Matthew began bouncing on his toes, rubbing his hands together. He always had high energy when I saw him. It would be good for Mika.

"That's everyone, guess we can close the portal now!" Matthew says quickly, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I heard that, runt!"

The last brother emerges from the portal, a massive brute demon. And he's not even fully grown.

Sam. I smile at him and nod my head in greeting - He's not one for hugs.

Sam has had me a bit nervous. He has a raw power that I think may rival the eldest, James. His temper and rebellious attitude are dangerous, but our time together was always brief, I could only hope his loyalty is as strong as him. Time will now tell.

As Matthew and Sam bicker - not even a second of reprieve in their new life - I lock eyes with James.

"Shall we, my boy?"

"Of course."

Ahh, the sons I always wanted. Sorry, David.

James walks with me to the portal, him on one side and me on the other.

On the count of three, and with a burst of energy the portal collapses within its self.

"And so it is done. Very clean James, thank you."

I turn to look at the brothers in turn.

Damien steps forward,

"Thank you, Harold, thank you so much.."

He says it with such reverence, and I am humbled.

"What now?" the brute grunts out, large arms crossed over his equally large chest.

"Papa!"

Little hands knock on the thick oak doors impatiently. It's locked but even with all her strength I doubt she could open it - they are very heavy doors.

"It's time to meet the little princess." Erik smiles looking at the door.

"Just a minute pumpkin!" I call out to Mika. "Step away from the door, I'll be out with your surprise!"

"We can't go out like this, right?" Matthew asks, motioning to everyone in their demon forms.

"No, we will use the glamour spells," James replies.

I hear Sam click his tongue and grumble off to the side.

I step back and take in the boys as they finish the spell.

"I can't believe we're going to have a little sister!" Matthew says as he fixes himself up.

"I'm going to make her so many toys, and we'll play all the human games you told me about!"

"I hope she likes us..." Damien says quietly.

Both he and Matthew have been most excited over the idea. I'm sure they never dreamed they would have a little sister in their life.

"She will love you all to bits, I know it," I assure them all. "Come, it's time Mika met her new family."

I strode over to the doors, unlocking and opening them. Our new life together finally beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold

Mika was waiting as patiently as she could in the center of the spacious entryway. Clutching her little hands close to her, trying to peer into the dark hallway after me. I cherish the moments when I seem like the greatest and brightest thing in her world.

As I walk closer to her with the boys flanking me, it's sinking into me that this is really happening. I've obsessed over this very moment. I don't have the slightest idea of how Mika will react to the boys. Will she be able to tell they are demons? Will the boys be sensitive to her energy? Will she be sensitive to theirs?

One by one the boys are revealed from the shadow of the hall, and the elated expression on her face is replaced with one much like a deer in the headlights. If I'm right that little speck of power in her is reacting to theirs in a way she can't understand.

"Mika.." I start gently. "These are very good friends of mine. So good in fact, I consider them family." Mika looks at me and back at the boys. Her eyes dart from brother to brother but she looks at Sam mostly, which is understandable. He is more brute demon than his brothers, and that may stand out to her.

"Welcome to Papa's." She says in a small voice. I've never seen her so shy... The boys look unsure of how to approach her timid state, and I smile encouragingly at them to try to put them at ease. I kneel down beside Mika and gesture to the eldest.

"Sweetheart, this is James." James steps forward with a hand on his chest and a charming smile in place. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss."

"Sam."

"Hey." Sam stays in his place keeps his arms crossed, looking down at her not looking very impressed.

"Erik."

"I must say, Mika, _never_ have I met a more adorable princess." Erik captivates her with his dramatic introduction and she giggles when he says 'princess'. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I see her slowly warming up to them. I steal a glance at the boys and try to discern if they are using magic at all, but I can't tell at the moment.

"Damien."

Damien takes a shy half step towards her. "H-hello Mika."

"And Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you, Mika!" Matthew's warm smile is the final touch that wins her over. His demeanor is welcoming and childlike and has Mika looking more at ease.

"They are going to be living with us from now on, pumpkin." Mika gives me an excited grin and she's back to her restlessly happy self. "That's right, our family just got much bigger. Go upstairs and help them pick out a bedroom. Maybe show them around too." I gently rub her head encouragingly, just as she likes.

"Okay, Papa!" With a bounce to her step, she quickly runs to the edge of the staircase, turns around to see if they are following her, before running up to the top. They are much taller than her and they catch up easily while taking in the sight of their new home.

As they disappear upstairs I let out a breath. She handled that far better than I expected. I strain my ears to hear Mika, and I do faintly hear her excitedly point out the rooms.

I head to my office to gather my thoughts, mentally checking off the first two major concerns. Quietly getting the boys here and smoothly meeting Mika. Next is transitioning them into human society. School would be a good start for them, even if James would be ready as soon as tomorrow, I have no way of knowing how long they will all individually be ready. James will have a better idea of where he and his brothers stand, nobody knows them better than each other.

There is a knock on my door a couple of hours later.

"Come in." I finish an email as a maid shows James in. "Ah, just the Demon I wanted to see."

James casts a look over at the maid, with an easy-going smile, shrugging my comment off. "I hope my brothers and I haven't been _that_ much trouble to you, Mr. Anderson."

I laugh as I signal the maid to leave. "Don't worry, all of my workers are all well aware. You can be yourself in this house. Think of it as your sanctuary from the outside world." I motion for James to take a seat as he eyes my collection of books lined wall to wall.

"They all know? That's very rare for humans."

"They aren't human persay.. More like clay vessels filled with magic and energy, made to perform simple tasks. It makes it easier to be more open with who we are."

The corner of James' mouth twitches in a smile as he nods in understanding. "For a human, you know quite a few interesting tricks." I smile back at him knowingly. I've done a number of things that are both questionable and rare for a human. Or warlock.

"I hope you all find a room okay?" I ask, offering the former prince some water, and he accepts.

"We did, Mika was very helpful. I wanted to thank you again.. For this second chance for me and my brothers. Not a lot of people would have even thought about going through with this after knowing who our father is."

I smile and shake my head. "No need to thank me, James, it was my pleasure. This has all been very _fun._ "

James chuckles, and I take this opportunity to ask him a more serious question.

"I wanted to ask you, how would you feel about going to school? I could arrange for you and your brothers to enroll in the same academy I'm sending Mika too."

James looks surprised, then apologetic. "You've already done so much for us, we couldn't."

"No, it's nothing, really you would all be doing me a favor. I'll have some peace of mind knowing you're close to Mika while living your own lives here as we discussed." I paused letting that sink in. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. Talk it over with your brothers. I'll be enrolling Mika for pre-school in five months, so there's still time."

James is looking down, deep in thought. I can see the wheels turning in his head, and it looks more hopeful as each second passes.

"I can teach my brothers how to read and write as much as possible in five months, but I'm not sure if they can all be ready by then."

"I can always arrange for a private instructor to teach your brothers while they attend. They can transfer to a class once they are ready. I'm a heavy sponsor to the Academy this year, I'm sure they will agree."

James is leaning on the arm of the chair, his fist to his mouth as he processes this. The answer is loud and clear in his eyes - a resounding yes, and respect him for keeping his composure. I hope we can work together someday.

"This is a very generous offer... Considering everything you've done for us, I'm not sure how we could repay you."

"Actually, I was just thinking, maybe there is something you could do for me." It's a shot in the dark, but all he can say is no. "My company is young - small compared to my competitors, but it's quickly expanding. I'm going to need to travel out of the country for business.. Would you and your brothers be interested in coming with me? I could use your help."

James looks eager and a little unsure. "Would that really be okay?"

"Absolutely. You'll have a chance to have a better understanding of what the human world is like. It would mean a lot to me if you could all come. "

With a gracious nod, James gets up from his chair already looking deep in thought.

"I'll speak to my brothers now."

Matthew

"Wow! This is huge, what's this one do?!" I ask Mika trying not to scream. She said this is a game room - It's big, dark, colorful and has so many games I don't know where to start.

"It's basketball! Throw the ball up in there." Mika points at a ring with enthusiasm as she tries to reach for a ball that looks too big for her to throw.

"Sounds pretty lame," Sam says, before giving me a smug look. "Bet you can't make it in."

"Ha! Dude, I''m the king at throwing _anything!_ " I take the orange ball and aim at the red ring. The colorful lights lining the edges of the game is pretty and a little hypnotic.

"Nope, that's way to close, cheater." Sam taunts me as he points behind me. "You need to move waaay back here."

"Oh yeah? Cause I can make it in from across the room."

"I get to hit you if you don't."

"I get to hit you if I do!"

I move to the end of the room and take my shot. The ball flies and makes it through the ring perfectly. Lights dance around the game and there is a sound of cheering coming from inside. Mika's face is priceless like it's the most amazing thing she's ever seen. Which actually makes me feel pretty amazing too. I turn to Sam with a grin, cracking my knuckles.

"Okay man, you know how it is. Put your hands behind your head."

Sam rolls his eyes and puts his hands up. "Whatever, it's not like any punch hurts from you, runt."

I brace my self and bring my hand back trying to make it a good one as a little demonic power flows through me. I'm not weak, and one day I'm going to show him I'm not a little kid!

"Matthew!"

I hear James behind me in that same tone he uses to lecture us. Sam speaks up for me as I try to concentrate. "What do you want? We're busy!"

James is behind me before I know it, gripping my wrist. I try to yank my hand back but he has a grip like steel. "H-hey! Why are you so upset, we do this all the time!"

"Yeah James, I still owe you one." Sam glares at James taking my side.

"It isn't appropriate to fight in front of her." James narrows his eyes at both of us, releasing my wrist and adjusting his glasses.

Sam and I look at each other from the corner of our eyes, then down at Mika. She still looks like a small and happy human, unfazed with us messing around. She also happens to be filled with an abnormal amount of energy. Just a bundle of joy.

"She doesn't even care. She _was_ having fun." Sam crossed his arms in defiance, looking up at James. He always had a hard time backing down from him.

" _I care_ Sam. Protecting Mika's body and mind is our first priority, or have you already forgotten the reason why we are here."

"How is Matthew hitting ME going to hurt her?!"

"That isn't the point!"

Now James and Sam were nose to nose, neither showing signs of backing down. I sigh rolling my eyes at them and kneel down at eye level with Mika, trying to distract her.

"Hey Mika, I have something for you." I reach into my pocket to conjure a small kitten. I've done this a million times for mom and Damien... But never for anyone else.

"Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." Mika does as she's told and cups her little hands together. When I take the kitten out of my pocket, I gently set it in her hands and Mika's eyes shoot open once she feels it move.

"A baby squirrel!" She gasps, looking up at me with eyes filled with awe, while I'm staring in shock. This thing I conjured is nothing like the kitten I had in mind! Instead, it looks like a rat with a tail bigger than him.

"Wait Mika that's not - "

"I have to show Papa!" Mika begins to run before I can stop her. "Thank you - I love him!" I hear her scream happily out of the room.

I turn around and look at Sam and James. They seem to have cooled down a little.

"Now that she's gone - you're a dick." Sam looks satisfied with his goofy grin when he's finally able to say it, and James looks like he's fighting every urge to hit him as he rubs the bridge of his nose. But I can tell he's trying not to encourage him and smile.

"Where is Damien and Erik, we all need to talk." James turns to leave and I catch up with him.

"What about?" I ask, mentally calling for Damien with magic. "Damien is with Erik outside." I tell James as he leads the way memorizing every part of the house he's already been in, while it still feels like a maze to me.

"Mr. Anderson offered us the opportunity to attend the same academy as Mika, _and_ travel abroad with him for business."

"Wow, we get to go to a human school and see more of the human world? Why do we need to talk about it, let's just go!" I pick up my pace and mentally pull on Damien and Erik's connection again out of excitement.

"I want all of us to be on the same page... I won't make any decisions unless everyone has had a say." James ends with that as we reach large decorated glass doors that lead to the back yard.

We see Erik and Damien together talking and looking at a big bed of flowers. I stop where I am and let James and Sam go first as I stare at Damien. I've never seen him so relaxed or smiling as carefree as he is right now. A weightless feeling comes over me the longer I stare and see the difference in him. In this moment no matter what happens, I've decided this was all worth it.

Just seeing him happy like this after everything he's been through... It's enough for me. We're still together as a family and finally free of our burdens, with a future to look forward to together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos and kind comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two years later. Their ages are: Mika 6, Damien 14, Matthew 15, Sam 16. Erik 17, James 17.

James

When I reflect on my life in the castle, I can see now just how stunted my growth was. No matter how exceptional my ability, with a limited group of subjects centered around ruling a kingdom, I could never realize my full potential outside my duty as a Prince.

Living in peace is something I’m still settling into. Quiet diversions like cooking, for example, is something I’ve taken to almost immediately since arriving in the human world. It is still one of the most effective stress relievers I've found yet. From the simple sound of a knife hitting a cutting board, the easy rhythm in the process, the creativity I can exercise with each dish. It's therapy in all five senses. I surrender to the moment and immerse myself with only things I want to think about. I no longer live on mother and father's tight leash while carrying out menial noble duties. I’m free to choose my fate.

My thoughts are interrupted with a heavy crash followed by a scream and laughter upstairs. I sigh, adjust my glasses, and continue chopping.

“That could be you up there, James.” Harold rounds the corner into the kitchen, his eyes glued to his phone as he quickly texts.

“Breaking vases or adding holes to your walls?” I jest- I would never.

“Both. I don’t mind, you know. It’s nothing a spell or two can’t fix.” Harold leans over and lifts a lid to a simmering pot and lets out an appreciated hum.

“He could show a little more respect and restraint.” I say this partly as an apology, but as always he laughs it off.

“It’s only material things. Besides, I like it. I'm happy to finally have a noisy home, Mika is too. You should have seen her before you boys came.” Harold’s phone lets off a quick recession of chimes before he silences it.

"I'd say the same for us." I say quietly as I return my focus on dinner.

“Don't say it-"

"I wasn't-"

"You've thanked me enough for this lifetime. And the next." His phone is relentless as it continues to chime.

"Ah- but I do need to step out. I’ll be late tonight, can you take things from here?”

“Of course, please leave it to me.” His phone goes off again and he thanks me before quickly answering and leaving.

I leave dinner on low and return to my book on the kitchen-bar counter. My appetite for knowledge in this world was voracious and I got my hands on every book I could find in the beginning, eventually narrowing it down to subjects that truly interest me. There is an incredible wealth of knowledge here in the mansion and I have the privilege to access all of it. Save for the curious oddities in Harold's basement and study.

Knowing what I know of that seasoned Warlock, I can’t begin to imagine what sort of grimoires and codex’s he must have locked away. I’ve come to learn that ancient, forgotten, and forbidden kinds of texts and items is his guilty pleasure. And I absolutely understand the allure that kind of knowledge can have. I silently crave it with time.

I have only caught a brief glimpse into one of his own written grimoires. Even if it was upside down and I only had a split second, the level of detail was masterful. The passage and rune inscriptions were burned into my memory and I picked it apart for months, trying to savor it. I often think about what I would give to get my hands on that book for even just _five minutes._

“You’re so happy it’s gross.” Sam staggers in with a thin sheen of sweat and slightly out of breath from all of the roughhousing I’ve been listening to all day.

“Yeahh... it’s not normal to smile like that at a book. Unless you’re reading something nasty.” Matthew follows him, equally sweaty and out of breath. Mika is in tow right behind him a new stuffed toy made her, held tight in her arms.

“Speaking of nasty.” I narrow my eyes at both Sam and Matthew. “I hope you’re both going to wash-up before we eat, dinner is almost ready.

Sam peaks in the pot before giving me a face.

“What for? We’re not going out to eat and no one's coming over.”

“Sam...” I warn, really not in the mood to lecture him any more than I have today.

“I’m kidding- relax, what kind of animal do you think I am.”

I manage to hold my tongue, but not the look I exchange with Matthew. The silence doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam and he rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, I’m leaving while you flirt with each other.” Sam swipes a bag of chips and a drink while making a quick getaway.

“Don’t snack before dinner! Oh- Why do I bother.”

“Yeah, his stomach is a never-ending pit.” Matthew adds as he stuffs his pockets with treats.

He freezes when he notices the agitated look on my face.

"T-this is for later!" He lies and leaves as quickly as Sam before I can open my mouth.

I take a breath and close my eyes while rubbing the bridge of my nose. I hear a little patter of footsteps and can feel a steady flow of energy radiating in front of me. It’s astounding. How such a small human can harbor in untapped magic and energy. Harold assures us it will even out eventually. Until then she is a magnet to demons and devils alike.

“Are you sad?” Large emerald eyes peer up at me.

“No miss. Not at all.” 

On the contrary, I’m quite happy. I have nothing to complain about if Sam and Matthew's poor etiquette is my only ‘problem’.

“Could you help me set the table?”

“I can!” Mika carefully sets her little stuffed toy down by my book and runs to the dining room. That little human loves to be helpful, even if she is still a little clumsy at her age.

I finish plating and garnishing dinner, bringing them all to the dining room while it’s hot. Mika is just placing the last of the silverware and napkins when she looks up at me expectantly.

“Very good, Miss. Everything is in place just as it should be. Could you tell everyone that is dinner is ready?”

She leaves the dining room, seemingly pleased with herself, and not long after I faintly hear a delighted dinner time song going from room to room.

I can speak for everyone when I say eating together is our favorite human custom yet. It’s not practical to eat in the Plains, and until the human world, we’ve never had a meal together like this. To have everyone together, including Damien would have been impossible. No thanks to Father and a few select wives.

“What a lovely dinner tonight, right princess?~.” Erik comes strolling in with Mika by his side and he pulls her chair out for her.

“I set the table all by myself.” Mika says proudly while looking up at Erik in her seat.

“Big deal.” Sam rolls his eyes when he comes in and can’t seem to help a mischievous smirk as Mika narrows her eyes at him.

“It is a big deal, Sam.” Erik says as he settles in. “Mika did more in ten minutes than you’ve done all day.”

“And how do you know that? You’ve been looking in a mirror all day.”

“Can you please not? We’re not even seated yet.” I cut their bickering short just as Damien and Matthew come in. 

Everyone begins to help themselves, but they wait for me to finish plating Mika’s food before eating. When I set her plate down, there is a comfortable moment of silence as we all wait for her to take the first bite.   
Females are dominant in the Abyssal Plains and a female at the head of a family always leads a meal. Even if she is a child, she certainly rules over this house in her own way.

Mika takes her first bite and hums happily.

“Thank you, James. It’s very yummy.” She says so politely. 

“You’re welcome, Miss.” I take pride in her decorum. I’ve spent countless hours teaching her, and the result warms my heart.

“So... Matthew. Sam. Mind explaining what that obnoxious clamor was all afternoon?” Erik looks between them both.

“No.” Sam says bluntly.

“We were playing Dragon Era! Sam was a dragon and I was an archer and Matthew was a wizard-”

“-It’s from the new DLC for Dungeon Era coming out I’m so freaking excited!” Matthew cuts in, nearly coming out of his chair.

Mika is rapid-firing an adventure and the only one who can follow seems to be Matthew, Sam, and Damien. Seeing as he can read her mind I can guess it’s like watching a chaotic movie.

“-then, the vase fell on the dragon and he still didn’t die.”

“That’s too bad~." Erik says with a sweet smile.

Before Sam bites back with a remark Damien interrupts him.

“It sounds like you had a lot of fun today.”

“Mhm!” Mika nods trying not to talk with a mouth full of food and from there the conversation takes a turn on a more general note.

We discuss what we’ve been up to and any upcoming plans. There is nothing new so far, I’m still assisting Harold with the company on the side, Erik with tailoring and fashion design. Sam has become more heavily involved in martial arts, as of late. Matthew has always been so interested in video games he’s now looking into making some of his own. Damien is having all of the fun in the world simply living as a human and has recently joined a book club at school. We're all adjusting well- flourishing even, in our respected interests.

  
Once everyone is finished with dinner, I call for May to help Mika with a bath before bed. May does most of the heavy lifting around the house as well as directing the handful of other vessels around the mansion. The way Harold enables her to replicate human behavior as an empty puppet and it's more fascinating than creepy to me. My brothers would wholeheartedly disagree.

With Mika taken care of for the time being and everyone else doing their own thing, I make my way to the library to finish reading. I have a stack of books I would like to get through before I retire for the night, and after dinner is ideal.

A couple of hours later I feel Mika’s presence behind the door, and when I look up, I can see her little head peeking out at me.

“Can you tuck me in tonight?” She asks with hope-filled eyes.

“I would be happy to, Miss.”

I place a marker in my book and let her take the lead. Even if I keep an easy pace she still has to speed walk or skip to stay ahead of me. I let her bounce and hop every step of the way, hoping she will spend her excess energy and sleep soundly tonight.

Her room is full of stuffed animals and toys. Every corner is an adventure with her own little story. It’s dimly lit now and long shadows flicker behind twinkling fairy lights and sheer curtains falling from the ceiling over her bed. She quite literally hops into the bed that is almost too big for her. I pull the blanket up to her chin and tuck her in while I arrange her favorite toys around her just as she likes.

“How is that?”

“Good... Thank you.” Her voice is slightly muffled from the blanket as she snuggles further into the bed. The comforter swallows her up, and it looks adorable. 

I rub her head, my hand covering her head easily as I take just the slightest bit of energy. I then pull a reading chair closer to the bed.

“What would you like me to read tonight?”

“The bunny rabbit, please.”

“The Velveteen Rabbit?” It’s one of her favorites, even if she rarely makes it to the end. I take the book tucked in her nightstand and get comfortable.

“Let’s see.. ‘There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning, he was really splendid’...” 

I remember when I first started reading to her. I made a fairy tale sound like an authoritarian lecture. Given my training for public speaking as the next in line for the throne, I thought I did well, but soon saw how terrified she was. Harold thought the whole sorry affair was hilarious, and could barely get a word in between laughing to show me how it was done.

  
_"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit. "Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_

_“...But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."_

  
Halfway through the story, Mika’s eyes flutter and struggle to stay open. I wait a moment as I watch her, amused with the obvious struggle. 

“Do you want to stop here?” I whisper. She nods and her eyes stay closed as I get up to turn the light off, and soon soft steady breathing fills the room.

“Goodnight, Miss.” I whisper in the darkness and make my way across her room and gently close the door.

Damien

Each sunrise is different, but still consistently beautiful. One minute after another, the dark sky is melting into lighter shades of blue before brilliant shades of pinks and oranges rise higher and higher into the sky. I lay in bed, curled up on my side, staring at the first rays of sun coming through the scattered clouds.

I hear birds at the very start of dawn, singing and calling out to each other like the world is waking up together as one. The sights and sounds of life here in the human world is beyond anything I knew in my past life. It’s not complete darkness. It’s not painful, or full of torture and suffering. The sky goes on forever, and the air is clean, not a hint of death, filth, and blood.

I decide to get up and take a brief walk outside before I need to wake Mika up. I make my bed before I do anything else. It’s mine, and I want to take extra care of everything that is _mine_. I’ve never had a room before or even possessions. It can feel overwhelming at times.  
Harold says I’m doing very well, that there are many boys my ‘age’ who don’t even make their bed or clean their rooms.   
I look around and I know my room is very simple compared to anyone else I’ve ever seen. I want to be more like other humans and be as normal as possible. 

I move a plant James calls a succulent at an angle on my nightstand, and take a step back.

No- no, that doesn’t feel right. I straighten it out quickly. I should focus on other ways of being more human. For now, I put some slippers on, and head downstairs.

_Bacon.. Eggs.. Pancakes? Maybe.. Avocado toast.. Some fruit on the side..._

_After this level I’m defiantly gonna get up and get ready- crap it’s a limited-time event!_

I can hear James and Matthew as I walk down the hallway. Everyone else is still sleeping peacefully.. I know Mika is dreaming of rabbits.. Harold of a strange glowing tree that touches the sky.. Erik of a masquerade.. Sam of life outside the castle in-  
I pick up my pace and try to block out Sam’s dream and focus on the present. My eyes dart around and I look from picture to painting lined from wall to wall all over the house. There are simple plain frames, others in elegant ones.. Many full of portraits of humans and others of landscapes I fantasize about visiting.

My chest tightens as I continue downstairs. Leaving to take a walk without permission always makes me a little anxious in the beginning but I get through it. I remember where I am and who I am, I’m not a slave anymore or even less than that. I’m.. Damien now. Damien is a human boy that can go on morning walks if he wants to.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in when I reach the double doors leading to the backyard. It’s a little windy and the air is crisp and cool. I take my time as I walk and look around. The flower beds smell wonderful and are beautiful as they all gently sway in the wind. It’s fall and the leaves are carried in the wind and crunch with each step I take. The forest surrounding the mansion is full of red, yellow, and orange trees that blend in together like a painting.

I make my way through a familiar path of flowers and trees, eventually looping my way back around towards the mansion. Coming back through the double doors I can smell breakfast and my stomach growls. I hurry upstairs and to Mika’s door to wake her up.

“Mika?” I knock and enter her room, seeing many of the toys she sleeps with have fallen over around her and off the side of the bed. 

“It’s time to wake up.." I carefully shake her shoulder and a pair of sleepy green eyes blink themselves awake.

“Good morning..” She gives a big yawn and stretches her arms out over her head.

“Did you sleep well?” I ask and she sleepily nods. “That’s good. Breakfast is almost ready. I’ll call May to help you get dressed. Then you can go see Erik, okay?” 

She nods again while rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed. Her hair is disheveled, and she looks even smaller in her big clump of blankets. So cute.   
I leave and close the door, touching the wall, I call for May. She appears behind me abruptly and I jump. I can only hear faint whispers of different voices coming from her. Sometimes I hear nothing at all. I stare at May’s blank eyes for a moment longer and feel a shiver run through me.

“Mika needs to get ready for school,” I say almost in a whisper.

She briefly bows at me before entering the room and closes the door. I’m not the only one who thinks the maids are a little creepy.. but Mika seems entirely unfazed by them, she doesn’t spare them a second thought.

I know this mansion is full of magic, from the floors to the walls and everything in between. All expertly hidden from Mika or any non-magic user. If you know what to look for, you can’t unsee what's here. I thought I would be far away from magic in the human world but I'm still surrounded but it. I try to shake off my negative thoughts and return to my room to get ready for school.

This school has uniforms. Some of the students complain about it, but I don’t mind at all. I really like blending in with everyone. I change into my black slacks and carefully tuck in a white dress shirt. I have a choice of a patterned red, navy or black tie. I’ll choose red today. I give myself a once over in the mirror. I usually have trouble with my tie, but today I did a really good job. 

I run my hand down my chest and over my stomach. I’m still really thin.. Harold said I was severely malnourished when I came here, and it would take time for my body to heal catch up to where I should be. But it feels like my body is taking longer than it should. Again, I catch myself thinking negatively and try to push it down.

I leave my room for Erik’s, sensing Mika is already there. 

“And what would the princess like today~?” I hear Erik ask her from outside his room.

“I want a braid today, like the last time."

I walk into Erik’s room and see her sitting at a vanity mirror, her dangling feet kicking back and forth happily.

"Excellent choice~ Pick out the tie you would like over here."

He brushes through her soft dark hair and gets to work. I stand behind him and watch his long fingers run through her hair with ease. I notice the first two buttons on his dress shirt is unbuttoned, and his tie is loose under his collar. Erik catches me looking at him in the mirror and gives me a wink. He can get away with a lot at school. Many girls and boys can’t get over how handsome he is. Well, everyone thinks the Anderson family is very handsome, but Erik is noticeably more charming.

When he is at the end of her hair, Mika hands him a hair tie with small flowers on it.

"There, how is that?"

Mika turns her head a couple of ways and reaches back to touch the braid, running her little fingers down the ridges.

“It’s perfect! Thank you.” She turns in the stool and hugs Erik before hopping off. 

“You’re very welcome, Princess.” Erik then turns to me. “How about your hair Damien?” He teases knowing my answer.

“N-no thank you.” I look down and nervously touch my hair. I don’t like to draw attention to myself.

“I’ll convince you one day~”

_Hurry up I’m friggin starving!_

I extend my hand to Mika and she takes it. “Let's hurry and get some breakfast. Sam is _starving_.” 

Erik rolls his eyes as he follows us down.

We arrive in the dining room and Sam groans.

“Finally! What took you so long- here shrimp.” Sam pulls out a chair beside him for Mika with one hand and sets a plate he made for her with the other.

“Mmm!” Mika digs into her food and Sam wastes no time after her as he forks a large number of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

“You’re such a pig.” Erik squints his eyes in disgust at his table manners. Or lack thereof.

“This is your fault.” Sam uses his fork to gesture to his mouth. “Looking at yourself in the freaking mirror again.”

“Actually, I was styling the princess's hair, isn’t it lovely?” Erik casts a side glare at Sam and stabs some fruit into his mouth.

“Uh-huh.” Sam says with a mouthful as he continues to dig in. Matthew looks over from his phone for the first time this morning and beams at Mika.

"I got so many Gems this morning, do you think I should save it or get a new staff?"

"Save it for the Moon-Crystal!" She says it with big eyes and I can see her idolizing it in her mind.

"No, dude get that armor I told you about, you're always dying on our raids."

"Because you run ahead in the hordes when you're supposed to be my meat-shield-tank!"

Sam and Matthew waste no time arguing on the spot and Mika watches them. Her head moving back and forth and while she eats like she's watching TV.

_Ugh.. What time is it... oh my God-_

I can hear Harold waking up with a frantic start to his morning.

“Don’t take all of it!”

“I'm a tank so I need more than you pip-squeak- ow hey!”

The table shakes as Sam grabs Matthew, who is already laughing in victory as he eats the last pieces of bacon. Erik closes his eyes and rubs his temple, tuning them out and Mika laughs, entertained by the chaos.

“Late- late- late- late.” Harold chants as he tries to fix his tie and button his shirt cuff at the same time.

“Good morning Papa!”

“Good- morning- pumpkin- you look- so cute- today.” Harold says between kisses placed on her head.

Mika moves and dodges a kiss, pouting. “I’m not a baby!”

“Sweetheart, I was thinking since Halloweens coming up I want you to be a pumpkin again, the boys didn’t get to see you in it when you were a baby.” I can see him remember a pudgy baby Mika in a pumpkin costume rolling around and falling down as she tries to walk. It _is_ very cute.

Mika's protests fall on deaf ears as James comes in with a briefcase in hand and Harold finishes straitening himself out.

“Is this for today’s meeting?” His tone is all but begging as he reaches for the case.

“It’s all there as well as Thursday’s contract with Smith, and the reviews for the seventieth.” Relief washes over Harold's face as he downs a mug of coffee James hands to him.

“You’re phenomenal. Mika be good today, I love you and I’ll see you all tonight!”

“Love you Papa bye!”

He rushes out of the dining room and we all look around at each other while Mika finishes her breakfast. Harold seems like he has a lot on his mind these days, but I never know what. He’s very good at hiding his thoughts from me.

“Miss, if you’re done, we should escort you to school now.” 

“We’re all going to be late because of you, runt.”

“No, because I’m gonna be the first one in the car!” She dashes out of the room. I can hear her believing that she is the fastest six-year-old in the world and I can hear Sam think about using his ability for a split second.

“Don’t Sam.” James warns him as we all follow Mika out.

“I wasn’t gonna.” 

“She’s a child, do try to remember that.” Erik sighs like he’s already tired.

“Losing is still losing.” Sam grumbles.

“Oh wow, how insightful. Did you hear that, James?” Erik says in a mocking tone. The corners of his lip curling, as he goads him.

“You’re an idiot dude.” Matthew laughs, joining in on Erik’s fun.

“All of you shut-up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam. It seems like the brothers never get along so far, haha. It's so much fun to write bickering dialogue between them. I'm aiming to create good memories here and there for them to look back on, and chaotic mealtimes seem like it would be a past favorite to all of them. I try not to spend too much time on the everyday slice of life goodness, because of where I want the story to go, but the next chapter will likely be similar to this one too.


End file.
